Dead Time
by PoeticJacqueline
Summary: Sookie seeks advice from her Future self with the help of some fairy magic despite warnings from her Great Great grandfather, and ex Eric Northman concerning messing with time. Will she learn a great lesson?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Well here it is the cross over story I told you about. We edited each of our parts but it's still a rough sort of draft. Please give your honest opinions and if there is anything that could use some work we'll work on it and re-post it. :) This story is about Sookie seeing her future in Mystic falls. If you like time travel we hope you like this. Chapter 1 was written by LoveHurtsSoGood and the rest we collaborated on. **

Chapter 1

The past few days, Sookie had been a mess. She was unsure about her future and couldn't see how this would end up with Eric and Bill. She was confused by her feelings and the bond just made things even worse. She wanted to know how this would end up; she wanted to find a way to escape. Somehow she would. She would find a way to break the bond even if that would cost her. She just wanted to be her old good independent self again.

And she had this crazy idea roaming in her mind… In Sookie's world nothing was impossible yet, what she wanted to do sounded quite impossible. She took a sip of her warm coffee –which was like the elixir of life in the morning- and looked over at the half-naked Dermot. Fairies. They always felt more comfortable without their clothes. At least, he was wearing pants. "Dermot, you know pretty well where Niall is and I need to talk to him." Sookie pointed out looking straight into Dermot's eyes. Dermot moved his glance and looked down at the table. "What do you have in mind, great-niece?" Dermot asked with curiosity placing upon his voice.

Dermot Brigant was Sookie's great-uncle and as it had turned out he under a spell that now was broken. That spell made him behave strangely like he was insane but the moment the spell was broken, Dermot found his normal self. He also looked just like Sookie's brother, Jason. They could easily be mistaken. However, the moment Dermot opened his mouth; he magically stopped looking like Jason. Maybe it was because Jason seemed like he had no brain in his head. In contrast with Dermot who looked pretty wise.

Sookie remembered about Dermot's question. Hell, she didn't even know what she had in mind. She placed the cup of coffee on the table and caressed the antique wooden table. Her general idea was to find a way to find her future self. It was madness, she was aware of that yet she hoped that Niall would be able to accomplish such a thing. "It's complicated which is why I need to talk to Niall." Sookie tried to explain but she failed.

"Then call him. He gave you a card of his, didn't he?" Dermot said, looking over at Sookie's coffee. He truly despised that black liquid thing that smelled like hell and demons. Sookie's eyes opened up in surprise. "You are right! Fudge, I had completely forgotten about it!" She admitted as she got up, remembering the card that was on her dressing table, waiting to be used. "Thank you, Dermot." Sookie said as she got up, planting a kiss on his forehead and Dermot smiled sweetly.

She then with quick steps, she ran upstairs. The floor was protesting under her feet and she could hear Dermot from downstairs doing the dishes. _God bless his heart, _Sookie thought because she was in no mood for doing the dishes. As she had guessed, the card was still on the dressing table. She picked it up in her hands, admiring Niall's handwriting. Even his handwriting seemed wise and like he had practiced a million times to have such a calligraphically handwriting. Of course, Niall hadn't practiced on doing that. His handwriting was reflecting his personality.

After dealing the Niall's number on her cell phone, she waited patiently until Niall picked up his phone. Sookie at some point felt like bursting into laughter. She couldn't imagine Niall talking on a cell phone. Niall seemed too ancient; the way his slivery hair was falling like a waterfall or the wrinkles that were around his face just made him look like he wasn't one of those who could handle such a machine.

"Sookie?" The wise voice said deeply, almost sounding surprised. "I want a favor." Sookie told him neutrally, cutting to the chase.

Niall was always kind to Sookie and Sookie had promised to herself not to call Niall except if it was a _great _emergency. Could this be counted like an emergency? Sure, why not. In fact, she never saw that one coming. Niall was Sookie's great grand-father and he also had great powers (that was because he was a fairy) and he seemed like he could do anything. That's exactly what Sookie needed at the moment.

"What is it? I would love to help you; I can't believe you called me. You made my old soul really happy with that gesture of yours." _Hopefully, that will last. _Sookie thought. What Sookie wanted to do was truly madness. "You love me, right?" Sookie asked Niall and Niall without thinking twice.

"Of course, I do. You shall not ask me such pointless questions." Sookie took a breath of relief, "alright then, like I said I have a favor to ask and please, don't judge me about whatever it is." She didn't expect Niall to react to that and like Sookie suspected he didn't because he was always so supportive.

"You should not be worried about it, I would never judge you if I didn't know the whole story." Niall promised. Sookie bit her lip just a little, "Can you come by? I don't think I can ask that favor over the phone." Dead Silence. Uh-oh. That certainly wasn't good. It never was good. "Meet me at your woods in half an hour until then, take good care of yourself." Niall said and hung up.

"Dermot! Dermot!" Sookie said running downstairs, almost tripping on the stairs. "Yes, great-niece?" Dermot said, sanding behind her in the top of the stairs. Sookie almost jumped as he heard his voice. "Dermot Brigant! For god's sake, do not sneak up on me like that!" Sookie said, trying to breathe again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was in the attic, fixing the door." He apologized.

"It's alright. Well, I just wanted to let you know that Niall is on his way. He is coming!" She told him excitedly but Dermot's face darkened a little.

Dermot started at Sookie, "and how exactly are you going to welcome him in your pajamas?" He said sourly, having a really despising look on his face. Sookie noticed that. "I beg your pardon? At least, I am not half-naked!" She stated, rolling her eyes, wondering what the hell was wrong with Dermot.

His look softened a little, "I won't be here when he comes. I will go over to the hooligans." Dermot stated, leaning against the wall. "Why is that so?" Oh, Sookie would love to know. "Because, great-niece, I have a feeling that my _own _father cursed me. I can not and I will not face him." Sookie looked with doubt over at Dermot. "I don't think Niall would ever do that." She said, grimacing a little. "Because you do not know what my father is capable of." Dermot told her heartlessly, turning her back to her, going upstairs to get dressed.

Sookie had got dressed; she had chosen to wear black shorts and a nice t-shirt that she hadn't worn in a while. She had also chosen white sandals. She looked alright but a little tired. She was in the woods, thinking about what Dermot had told her and the look he had on his face.

She looked down at her watch. Five minutes left. Niall would be there in five minutes

"I'm here," Sookie heard an emotionless, sexless, resonant and deep voice just like it was on the phone.

She turned to face the deepest green eyes she had ever seen. Even deeper than the summer leaves that were on the trees, even deeper than all the diamonds you can imagine. Sookie's stomach instantly tied up in a knot.  
>***<p>

Sookie and Niall discussed a while about her trip to the future. Niall was being hesitant; Sookie could see it in the way he acted because his eyes told her nothing. They never revealed anything.

"I just want to do it, Niall. Trust me. Just tell me what I have to do and I will do it." Sookie had told Niall when she saw him, standing next to a tree.

"Sookie, are you sure you want to do such a thing?" Niall said and for the first time he actually showed some emotions. He seemed worried. Sookie's glance moved to Niall, nodding a little. _It's the only way, that way I will figure out how I will be in the future and who knows maybe the future me will able to give me __some __sort off advice. _Sookie thought and then she nodded once more. This time her nod was more convincing.

"Very well, then." Niall told Sookie having his expressionless mask on his face again. "However, I would love to see how you will explain yourself to…yourself." _Honestly, I have no idea. I will come up with something. _ "I will find some way." She explained Niall. "How are we going to accomplish that anyway?" She asked with curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"There is a magical gate in your woods." Niall said simply. "Shut up! A magical gate? In my woods? How come I have never seen it?" Sookie's eyes opened in surprise but Niall just shook his head. _I have a magical gate…in my woods and I didn't even know about it. Geez Louise, thanks for the information, Niall! _"It's invisible, Sookie." He replied to her question. "Oh. I should have seen that one coming." Sookie stated.

Sookie stood speechless, looking in the woods for the invisible gate. "So, where does that gate lead to?" She asked Niall although she should have figured it out by now. "It leads to the Faery but if you have the power, it can lead you whenever you want." Niall explained, looking older than usual. _So Niall had the power to do that otherwise he wouldn't have told me about it. _"In that case, it will lead you to the future. No one else but a few knows about those gates hence why you shall feel safe." Niall continued talking.

"How will I get back here and can this affect the time in _any way?" _Sookie wondered loudly. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sun that was sneaking in from the trees, making the whole place looking a lot greener.

"It could affect the present but only if you were going back to the past. You can take great lessons and avoid doing some mistakes from the future. Here take this." Niall said handing a golden hourglass necklace to Sookie.

"Do not lose this. That gate will stay opened for about two hours. You need to get back before the time is over. With the hourglass you will keep the track of time." Sookie looked down at the golden hourglass. It was elaborated and detailed; it even wrote something on it that Sookie couldn't understand. The sand seemed to be golden as well.

"I will be back just on time, Niall. No worries about it. Thank you." Sookie promised, being more than thankful, really. "I will always try to help you, Sookie. After all, you are my great grand-daughter and I have a lot of love for you." Niall told her smiling.

Suddenly, Sookie wanted to ask Niall about Dermot's curse but that would be random. However, she would ask him sometime soon. She couldn't believe that Niall had cursed his own son. Even if Dermot had said that Niall was capable of something like that, it seemed unbelievable to Sookie.

"Sookie, can you stand there?" Niall pointed next to a tree and Sookie did as she was told. He closed his eyes and Sookie noticed that the gate was kind of visible now. It wasn't too big nor was it too small. It was like a really thick membrane.

"You are ready to leave." Niall stated and Sookie looked over at him. "What I will just enter that gate and that was it?" She asked him with curiosity. It couldn't be _that _easy. "Yes. You will end up in some kind of woods and that's where you will see the gate again when you are ready to leave. Be careful. You must be seen only by your future self otherwise, most of people there will be terribly confused. That's above them. They won't be able to understand something that doesn't belong in their world. Go Sookie." Niall urged Sookie. He was radiating some kind of strange energy.

Sookie took a deep breath, _alright, I can do it. _She said and headed to the gate. It was like she was passing through the membrane. Like she was passing through a door and like this with the blink of an eye, Sookie got sucked into the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie was sitting at Applebee's thinking about her life in Mystic Falls Virginia, and her former life in Bon Temps Louisiana. How did she get here? Well a year had past by once again. Except this time she was here in the human world to enjoy it. The problem was, she wasn't always enjoying it. Last year a friend, and she could call him that loosely speaking, was cursed. He was a man she hated, then loved, then hated for a whole year. Then she she transported into a land of deranged fairies that didn't like hybrids. Not all the fairies were bad. One of them named Claude saved her life. He also told her there were many who missed being apart of the human realm and not all of them shared the same views as this Queen Mab she met. The cursed friend's name is Eric Northman. Her ex Bill Compton accused her of having feelings for him once.

She had come home to find Eric the owner of her house. She was quite upset. Then things started to go downhill from there. He gets cursed. She falls in love with him, and he returns the feelings then the curse is broken and she breaks up with him because old feelings for her ex Bill come back out. She rescues both of them from a stake burning, and then chooses to walk away from them. Somewhere in the midst of choosing neither of them she decides she loves Eric more but just can't bring herself to choose him. So he comes in and out of her life, even offering to sell her house back to her since it means so much. She declines and says she was thinking about leaving town anyways and he should keep it. He expresses how much that feels like a stab to the heart and tells her he wants nothing to do with her until she gets her act together. He was a man tired of being strung along and lead on. Eric whose so manipulative and persistent. Eric who always got what he wanted; Was giving up on what he wanted. The out of character gesture made Sookie feel relieved yet heartbroken.

So she drove for miles hoping to get away from vampires, witches, shifters and weres. Turns out the destination she chose had all those too. Except in Mystic falls the vampires could eat, drink coffee, and go out in the sun. Anyone could argue that's what appealed to Sookie the most, when she fell in love with Damon Salvatore. The truth was she had cried almost every night over messing it up with Eric. The truth was when she first met Damon, they hated each other. She couldn't tell you his reason for hating her initially but she could tell you hers. His personality was too much like Eric's. Cockey, manipulative and just a down right asshole sometimes, but underneath all that there was this hidden 'nice guy'. Damon was THAT type of guy. And Eric will always be THAT type of guy. She fought every ounce of attraction she had for Damon because at that point Damon didn't like her. Then all of a sudden Damon fell for her. And all she could think was damn it! She had nowhere to run or hide. She caved to her feelings for Damon and here she was. Happily miserable. She never told Damon the reason he got the girl, was because the original him didn't want her. And she never will. She was sitting at a booth in Applebee's waiting for him to join her for their lunch date. One of the things she enjoyed was being able to have a lunch date with him. Being able to sleep next to him at night and wake up in the morning together, and eat breakfast. It was the closet thing to dating a human. She put on a smile as she saw her dark haired boyfriend walking towards her. She got up to go greet and kiss him.

Damon was the guy where in his arms you felt safe. Maybe it was because he was so muscled and strong or maybe because he was a vampire and pretty much, everyone would feel safe in a vampire's arms. They would either feel safe or extremely terrified. Sookie at the moment was feeling safe. She balanced on her toe tips, reaching Damon's lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sookie wasn't planning on hurting Damon. Not they way Elena or Katherine had hurt him. Elena didn't seem to want it but she always put Stefan first, like that night at a ball. Damon had reluctantly talked to Sookie about it but Sookie wanted to know about Damon's past. They were at that ball and finally, Damon had admitted that he had feeling for Elena; that he loved her. Sookie could see pain flaming in Damon's eyes whenever he was telling her that _story _of his and how had Elena replied to that? "_Maybe that's the problem." _Damon had imitated Elena not in a sarcastic way but in a painful one that it ended up being anger. No wonder why Damon was never showing his feelings.

Damon put his hands around Sookie's waist, pulling her closer. "Well, hello there, gorgeous" Damon said, having a crooked smirk on his face. That was Damon's typical smile. It seemed sarcastic yet it wasn't. That smile always reminded her of Eric. She hid her pain well or so she always thought. Sometimes she had feelings Damon suspected it. Though Damon shared his pain with her over Elena and Katherine. Sookie only told his brother Stefan of her Eric hurt. Not because she was great friends with Stefan. They got along, but somehow she felt he was partially to blame for Damon's heartbreak. Which seemed unfair of her to say. It was the truth of how she felt though. She told Stefan simply because he was there at the right moment. First person she saw asking to talk. She used the opportunity and made him promise not to tell Damon. If he had told Damon she wouldn't know, Damon never let on he was told. "Hello trouble" she replied. He always enjoyed it when she called him trouble. It became less of a fact about him and more of a pet name.

"You seem to like trouble, Sookie." Damon said laughing a little. It was a laugh that echoed in Sookie's ears, being soft and cold at the same time. "And trouble tends to like you as well." He winked at her side and then jumped in the booth. "So, what's in the menu for today?" Damon despised human food but he knew Sookie always wanted to have breakfast with her vampire _lovers. _ Besides, Sookie was letting Damon feeding on her even though she was extremely careful about it. Damon had never tasted something like that before so he always set up limits to be able to stop. He didn't want to hurt her. From time to time, he was feeding on other humans considering that he needed blood. He surely wasn't going to end up like his brother drinking true blood or eating bunnies. When he was drinking from humans he was drinking because he didn't want to weaken his Sookie. He had come to a sort off arrangement with Sookie. He could feed on whoever he liked as long as the feeding progress didn't involve sex. Sookie had joked once that she would be the one to pick his dinner. Deep down, she was a little jealous though and she didn't like the whole feeding on humans thing as they were just dinner but what else could a vampire do? It's what they are.

Sookie shook her head. "I don't like trouble. I came here to escape it, and it found me again" She laughed. "I like you, no correct that. I love you, but if there was one opportunity to avoid trouble I'd take it." She picked up her menu. She knew he didn't like human food. "Damon you don't have to eat if you don't want to. I suppose asking you to would be like you asking me to drink blood." Though in the past Sookie has drank lovers' blood to heal herself. That was different. It was vampire blood and not for lunch. She'd never drink a human's blood for a late night snack. "I mean I do like it when we eat together. And dating you is the closet thing to dating a human for me" She wasn't sure if he understood. "That sounds bad. Not that I want to date a human. Their minds are awful. I just mean my past boyfriends couldn't do this. come out during the day and meet me for lunch. A simple human thing to do. I kind of like it" She sighed. "It's different and nice"

"Oh, come on now. I don't mind eating human food as long as you let me feed on humans instead of bunnies," he said like it was the most natural thing in the world because to him it was. The waitress soon enough came and Damon ordered a coke and a burger. On the other hand, Sookie ordered salad and cold-iced tea. "Well, well, well." Damon muttered looking out of the window, caressing the old wooden table with his fingers, "I wish you had the day off today," he admitted but then again he had some business to do too. Yet, he always craved some time with Sookie. The waitress came back with the burger, the cold iced tea, the coke and the salad "What time is your shift anyway?" Damon asked, ignoring the waitress as she put the coke in front of Damon. He had seen her staring at him but he didn't care. He was used to human beings staring at the Salvatore brothers but both of them were taken and in love.

Sookie was about to reply when her phone went off. She looked down and it was Matt from work texting her asking her to hurry up and be on time. Some waitress was freaking out because Sookie is always late and it was already cutting it close. Even though they were slow and it shouldn't matter, and Robert the owner was not in a good mood. "Oh shit. Well to answer your question I should be there well now. If I don't leave soon I'll be late, and apparently a waitress is having a nervous breakdown and Robert is in a bad mood" She asked for a box for her salad. She intended to eat it later. She sighed. "Well looks like your off the hook on eating that" she told him. She didn't expect him to bring it home. That was the thing about life in Virginia. Hers hadn't changed much. She was a waitress at the local bar and Grill, dated a vampire, and was always calling out or running late because of that vampire.

"Nah, I think I will survive without that burger." He stated, trying not to show his dislike towards that piece of meat. "I will give you a ride home, then. Robert should chill out otherwise I will make him to." He said, sounding more like a threat. "Come on, let's go." He got up from the booth, grabbing his car keys. "Will you at least, come over my house when your shift is done? Wait, no. I will come and pick you up from there; if you don't want to come I will kidnap you." He chuckled and shrugged, "either way, it's like you are avoiding spending time at my house. No wonder why you do it, my brother annoys you." He rolled his eyes. "Oh no, wait, that's me. I am the one who is annoyed by his _beloved _brother." He sounded too sarcastic but lately, Stefan was getting on Damon's nerves. Of course, Stefan always got on Damon nerves in some way. He always found a way to drive him insane.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "You probably shouldn't threaten my boss. he already can't stand you because everytime I am late it's because of you." Not that Damon would care if a human hated him. She got up from the booth as well. "The reason I avoid your house _is _because he annoys you. I am not going to play babysitter" She was thinking of Jason. She missed him. "At least you get to see your brother. Mine rarely calls anymore. And when he does he begs me to come home" She sighed. "He's the only family I have left and he can't even visit Virginia once in awhile" Then she thought how that was a two way street. "Then again I could visit him, but Robert isn't like Sam. I already took time off recently" She walked out to his car. "What about my car. It needs to get to my house. I got to drive to work."

"We have Elena to play the babysitter." Damon said soullessly, his tone as cold as ice. She had hurt his feelings and Damon was not tolerating. He still cared about her but it wasn't like he was going to sacrifice himself for her. His brother could do that and even if he did, Damon would eventually feel bad so he would try to save him. "I'm sorry," Damon told her, softer this time, caressing Sookie's soft as feather and as warm as sun cheek. Damon wasn't someone who would show his feelings easily. After all, he was deeply close to himself but with Sookie, he couldn't help it but show his true intentions and feelings. Damon made a grimace, "right, the car, I forgot about it." He admitted, "Then, you can go with your car but I will kidnap you anyway when you get off." He winked, smiling faintly.

His hesitation reminded her of Eric. _Exactly alike. Guarded, hates feelings, but somehow manage to show them with me. Though Damon's reasonings aren't the same as Eric's. Damon has been crushed by two women that look exactly alike. He's probably more scared to be more human than anything. Eric well he just likes being Mr. Ruthless and thinks vampires are better than humans. God forbid he let go of some of that human resentment and show love for one. _She got out of her thoughts she didn't need another random tear fest in front of Damon. She didn't want to explain it. She grabbed her car keys. "Okay you can kidnap me if trouble doesn't find me" she promised. She kissed his cheek and left the waitress a tip. Then she started to walk out the door.

Damon gazed in Sookie's eyes, realizing that a liquid was appearing upon her eyes. Tears. Damon didn't like tears. He considered them as a weakness and he always hated being weak. Sookie was hiding something from Damon. He didn't like that. He seriously didn't. A wave of rage ran through the place. It was Damon's rage but he didn't show it.

The moment Sookie walked out the door, Damon ran behind her, grabbing her from her wrist. "It's a shame because I am trouble so I will always find you." He said, meaning every single word that escaped his mouth. "But why are you doing this? Why every time you feel like crying? I don't like tears, Sookie and I must confess that I feel like you are hiding something from me. Something _important." _He emphasized important.

She knew her trying to stop said tears would be a failure. One fell anyways. She looked at him. "Does it really matter. I had old boyfriends too you know. It's not like Katherine and Elena are the only ones who like to hurt you know." She removed her wrist from his hand. "Your personality reminds me of one of them. And sometimes I admit I wonder if that's why I date you. I didn't tell you that because that sounds like an awful thing to say. It is an awful thing to say. Though I do love you so that can't be the sole reason I am with you. But you're exactly like him. Well personality wise. You don't look like him. He's a blonde."

He looked at her. "That's it? I told you about Katherine and Elena. Why be afraid of telling me that. I don't take offense that I remind you of an ex boyfriend. Nor do I take it the way you think I would. I don't think that's the sole reason. I just sounded bitter to you about Elena and Stefan. So what is a tear over your ex in front of me?" Sookie shrugged. "I guess a human man would. I don't really know why I didn't tell you. Most humans don't talk about exes to the new significant other. In fact I found it a little surprising I didn't mind you talking about Elena or Katherine. Or any other girl you were with."

Damon nodded. "Okay I could see that, but you can talk to me about your exes. It won't change the fact that I got you and they didn't" he said. His tone reaching that cockey one he like to have. Another moment where she saw Eric in him. This time instead of tears she just shook her head. "_Just _like him" Damon smiled. "I am going to have to meet this Eric" Sookie didn't like that idea. "No you're not! Besides I tried calling him once as a 'friend' and he hung up on me" Damon laughed. "You must have done something quite awful to him" Sookie frowned. "I suppose I did, but don't rub it in." Damon got serious. "I am sorry. I am not used to you being the one messing up."

Sookie understood. "Well neither am I. So let's hope I don't do it again." Damon smiled. "I don't think you will. You're not like Katherine or Elena" Sookie enjoyed his compliments. "Well thank you but I got to get home" Damon saw the time. "Oh right before I don't have a girlfriend because Robert killed her." She nodded. "Exactly!" He kissed her quickly and let her drive off. Once she got to the house she heard someone call Sookie. _I don't have time for this _she thought.

"Wait!" The woman shouted from across the woods. "Sookie!" She yelled once more, hoping that Sookie would face her. It was strange, Past Sookie wasn't used to calling her name but this time she was calling her future self. _The voice sounds familiar. _Future Sookie thought as she turned to look who was calling her. In her amazement, she realized that the woman who had just called her name looked just like her. _I am starting to wonder if I have a doppelganger too. That would be incredibly creepy. Let's hope she's no Katherine._

Sookie had heard all about Elena and Katherine through the Salvatore brothers. The year that she's known them she's been told stories that were far more bizarre than any story she could tell. In fact one day Stefan and she had a conversation that had the most fucked up stories contest. Sookie barely won but that was only because she had to deal with an amnesiac vampire last year, and a necromancer who had a revenge plot from hell. She still couldn't believe it had been a year. Yet, Stefan was the only one who was willing to tell her stories. Damon most of the time refused to do so. _Fucking secretive vampires. _

Finally she found the courage and turned to the woman and spoke. "I don't know who you are, and it's incredibly weird to see my twin practically standing in front of me, but I got to get going. If you really need me you need to wait for me to get ready for work, and then come with me. Otherwise my time will have to wait until I get off around 9:00 PM." She said speaking like a robot and really fast. That's what Sookie did when she was nervous. She was either speaking really fast or she was having a nervous smile on her face.

On the other hand, Past Sookie felt like her jaw was going to fall off her face. Yes, that certainly was Sookie but the future Sookie was an improved version of what Past Sookie was now. She listened to what the future Sookie had to say (who, had by the way acted really calm).

Past Sookie had a million questions to make but instead she just nodded at Sookie, trying to figure out a way to explain her what had just happened. _I time traveled because I needed a piece of advice. I wanted to see what would happen in the future. So here I am and I got nothing but two hours to talk to you. Our great-grandfather helped me. _Sookie thought in her mind but then she realized that future or non future, the future Sookie was able to read minds as well.

Past Sookie truly hoped she had put her mental guard on. She was feeling so weird in that place and the weirdest part was that she could feel what the Future Sookie was feeling. The future Sookie was radiating happiness in general. Yet, she could feel the hesitation and the mixed feelings that they both had. Past Sookie noticed that the house was actually looking like Gran's but the roof was different. It was surrounded by flowers and woods. That house looked kind of isolated from the town as well just like the one in Bon Temps.

Past Sookie sighed heavily, looking around the place, trying to absorb the place. The woods had a deeper green, the birds didn't twitter as much as in Bon Temps but it still was nice. Sookie relaxed and pulled her guard down since there were no other people there. Little did she know because the future Sookie was thinking about two girls. Katherine and Elena that looked like twins but they weren't. They were…doppelgangers? "I will wait," Sookie said simply, unable to control her facial expressions on her face. The woman got inside the house and Past Sookie took a seat on the porch back to absorbing things, trying to figure out where she was.

_I wonder what I am doing here, what she is doing here. What about Bill and Eric? I'm damn sure they would never leave from where they live. Eric is a sheriff and Bill is now a king. _Of course, it made sense to Sookie that herself eventually left from Bon Temps. She wouldn't be able to handle it either way but she just couldn't leave from there.

__Sookie took out her phone and rushed into the house, leaving the mysterious woman out. She had no idea if the girl followed or not. All she knew was her job seemed to be hanging by a thread and that if her grandmother was still alive would be surprised by Sookie's behavior because that was not proper. Sookie noticed that she was constantly late or calling out because of a handsome vampire.

Troubled still followed her, and though she left Bon Temps to escape all that, she's now come to realize she welcomes it. It makes her feel at home, but at the same time it made her miss home. Sometimes she'd randomly cry before going into work. It was her ritual to be reminded of how she still had a similar routine here and be happy about it for a split second. Then be sad about it because she was in love, but couldn't share all this with her first true love (s).

She was reminded everyday of how she screwed it up, with both Eric and Bill. The difference is Bill would probably still talk to her if she called. Sookie still remembered the day she called Eric and he hung up on her. Stefan has heard her pain over it, but keeps his promise not to tell his brother.

With shaky fingers, Sookie dialed Mystic Grill's number. Robert was in a happy mood, she could tell. "You should be glad I am in a good mood Miss Stackhouse" he teased. Sookie smiled. "I am, I am trouble I know. My old boss could tell you that. But I am reliable when you really need me. Just can't promise I will always be right on time." Robert laughed. "This I know and I have talked to Sam. I got curious and decided to call him the other day." Oh is that why you're nicer to me tonight?" They continued to have a nice conversation and he finally said "Don't worry about being late. We're slow here anyways. Just tell that trouble maker boyfriend of yours you need to be on time more." Sookie promised she'd tell Damon.

Meanwhile, while Sookie was talking on the phone with Robert, Past Sookie decided to go for a walk in the woods. It wasn't like she would be seen by anyone since she was in the middle of nowhere. She got up from the porch and walked towards the woods, exploring it. The gate of membrane was still there, still invisible yet Sookie could almost see it. She knelt down, cutting some grass and sending it into the gate that radiated some kind of faintly shimmering aura. She looked down at the necklace, astonished by the way the golden sand was going down the hourglass. She had plenty time in her hands but she certainly couldn't wait until Sookie got off work. She had no idea what would happen if she didn't go back to Bon Temps on time. Most likely, the gate would close and what? She would stay trapped in there for her rest of her life? _Nah, I will look at it every five seconds. I know, time flies but I won't lose the track of time and I will be there on time._

When Sookie got off the phone, the Past Sookie was still in the woods but of course, future Sookie wasn't aware of that. She pulled over her blue Mystic Grill t-shirt, put on some jeans and then grabbed her apron. It was a totally different uniform than Merlotte's. She had to get used to wearing Jeans. She grabbed her car keys and looked around for the woman. "If you're coming with you better now" she shouted to the air.

While Past Sookie was still in the woods, out of nowhere, she heard another female voice –that sounded familiar to her- saying: "If you are coming, you better now." _Oh shit! She is leaving! Past _Sookie thought, trying not to panic but it was hard not to. She got up and almost ran back to her future self. Some branches scratched Sookie's feet to the point, she felt like they were bleeding. _Fuck, fuckity, fuck. _Thank god, Sookie hadn't gone too deep in the woods otherwise she would be lost by now. Sun was blinding her but she just had to keep running. The woods were covered in some kind of mold, she could smell it in the air and some dry leaves made a kind of annoying sound as Sookie was stepping on them.

"Wait," Past Sookie said, out of breath as she got out from the woods, looking for her . It was one of her happiest moment in her life. The oxygen feeling in her lungs, the soft breeze that was in the air. "I can't come with you," Sookie explained to herself. "Not now at least. I'm from the…past. Well, it's present for me but past for you." She continued, feeling like that none of her words actually made sense. In fact, nothing made sense anymore. "I have only got two hours and hell, you have no idea what I have been through the last twenty-four hours. Where are we anyway?" She asked, looking around.

Sookie blinked as her past self presented herself to well her. _I suppose stranger things have happened. Why would she want to come looking for me. So she could learn not to fuck it up with Eric?_ Sookie looked at herself. "We're in Mystic Falls Virginia, and you moved here to escape the insanity that was supernatural life and heartbreak .Instead you discovered vampires, werewolves, demons and witches still live here too." Future Sookie sighed. "Then you fell in love with a vampire named Damon who reminded you of Eric Northman. This vampire can eat, drink coffee and go out in the sun. You haven't asked if he can have kids yet, but that's a topic you don't approach with Damon Salvatore" It was weird talking to herself, but obviously "present/past" Sookie needed some answers.

"I didn't fuck it up with Eric!" Sookie said intensively, carried away by the emotion as she stabbed with force her foot on the ground, crossing her arms over her chest. Maybe that's what she wanted to believe after all. "Maybe…just a little." Sookie admitted after a moment of consideration. She took a deep breath, unwrapping the arms, letting them fall to her sides, calming. "But the main reason I came to visit you was because I want a piece of advice and I want you to help me…" _Okay now how am I going to tell her that? _ She thought, trying to find a way to explain. Sookie was sure that the future Sookie had broken the bond because she looked so over Eric and Bill. "…to break the bond." Sookie finished her sentence, moving her glance down to her feet, running her fingers through her golden hair. Sookie stood still absorbing what future Sookie had just told her.

"We can talk about it on our way to work." She explained, adding "You can still come with me. I am running super late to work. Just leave when the two hours are up." she told herself. Sookie got a 30 minute break. "I do have a break to which another server takes my tables until I get back on. 30 minutes. So we can talk then, and or if it gets really slow. Then you can go before the 2 hours is up" Sookie shrugged. "If you still need answers I think coming to the future you isn't going to help much. All I can say is I bet you're happier than I am."

Past Sookie was shaken off when her future self mentioned work. "Oh, I am so sorry!" she apologized and nodded, "alright, agreed. I think I can do that and not lose track of time." Sookie laughed sarcastically, "Are you kidding me?" She asked, lifting her eyebrow, putting her hand on her hip. "You have found a vampire that apparently cares about you and can go out to the sun. I would give _whatever it took _to make Eric and Bill walk out in the sun." She let a sigh, "let me rephrase that. I would pick one of them because both can be a pain in the ass but I'm sure you know that from personal experience of you." She said smiling friendly.

Sookie at her past self. "You wouldn't let them drain you dry for them to walk in the sun. I'll tell you that much" She got into the car and waited for herself to follow. They finally made it to the Mystic Grill, and the new server who was having a mental breakdown finally stopped. Robert didn't smile once at her. Matt had a look of relief on his face. The bus boy was always so sweet Sookie thought. "Well I am here and ready to take tables." Sookie did her usual job. Her past self stayed away like she promised. Only watching and thinking _My life is exactly the same here. What could I possibly learn from this world. That I moved and NOTHING changed except my boyfriend. Who was just another version of Eric?okay one difference. This Damon can go out during the day and eat. But I pretty much settled for my life in Bon Temps. So the point of me leaving to escape everything well wasn't served. So now I learned how I end up, but that still doesn't help me with my problem. _

The thirty minute break came and Sookie gave Sookie the time she promised. As they were talking Damon came in to visit. It was an odd introduction. His face looked scared. "Damon she's not my doppleganger or a vampire" Damon's expression showed relief. "So a twin I don't know about?" Sookie shook her head. "This might sound crazy but maybe she can explain why she's here." Past sookie seemed terrifed but finally repeated everything she told future Sookie. Damon didn't seem phased or weirded out. "Everything's possible and I don't think you two are crazy." So he believed her. There was a bit of a pause. "So could you bring Eric here?" Future sookie sighed. "I told you it'd be a bad idea to meet him" Damon shook his head. "no no. I mean past Eric. The one _she's_ with or isn't with or whatever.." He said pointing to their guest. Sookie's eyes let up. "Oh well I only have two hours but I could go back now and ask my great great grandfather if I could return with Eric" Future Sookie gave a tiny smile. _That just sounds like bad news. why if Damon didn't care about my exes would he insist in meeting Eric from the past. _Damon gave a huge grin. "That sounds wonderful Sookie." And with that present/past Sookie took off before her two hours were up. She appeared in her woods again and there stood Niall waiting for her.

"If I wanted to, could I go back to the future again?" Niall eyed her. "Technically if you needed to talk more with your future self I could start the whole process over again yes." Sookie smiled. "Good because my future boyfriend Damon would like to met Eric." Niall grew quiet. The silence stood there for a moment or too. "You didn't listen to me did you? I told you if you got too far into the past you could affect things." Sookie was puzzled. "But I am going to the future not the past." Niall sighed. "This is true, but you're bringing future Sookie's past to HER. What do you think will happen if future Eric meets YOUR Eric?" Sookie shrugged. "Future Eric isn't living in the same town as my future self even." Niall knew this was still going over her head. "That won't stop him from encountering himself. You don't know what will happen in the future until you go back." Sookie shrugged . "Exactly what's the harm in finding out?" Niall tried to be patient with her. "Eric now see's you differently than Eric in the future. Otherwise your future self would be with him. If they meet there's a good chance they won't like what they see in the mirror. Metaphoratically speaking." Sookie smiled "I'm willing to take that chance. If you let me and I convince Eric to go with me." Niall gave up. "Okay this time around you'll have three hours. And don't think you couldn't cause damage in three hours. Be very careful. You're also messing with Damon's life by bringing Eric to him." Sookie gave him a hug. "Thank you!" Niall stood there as Sookie took off to find Eric. _Let her do this. She'll learn a lesson and she'll have to clean it all up on her own. I won't help her out of it. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was already dusk which meant the vampire would rise from the dead soon. Sookie got in her car and drove off her parking, heading to Fangtasia. Most of the time, Eric was there so why not this time? Sookie percolated the idea in her brain while she was driving in the night. _That's it! I will explain him whatever happened today and he better listen. He will be curious enough so why not, he will definitely agree and come with me. I wonder what he will say if I tell him that my future self moved on. I bet he won't like it. But why his future self didn't do anything about it? Niall said that things would be different if Eric and future Eric met._

Time flew when Sookie was thinking, singing songs in her car and driving. In no time at all she was out of fangtasia, not knowing what she should do next. It was pretty simple. She would go in and ask for Eric. Then she would talk to him in private and then she would cut to the chase. It sounded easy but it was harder than it actually seemed. _Oh shoot. It's now or never. _Sookie stated in her head and then she got out of her car, feeling the cold air touching her skin, making her shiver.

When she got in fangtasia, she realized that the place was dead. No fangbangers made their appearance or any other vampire or even Ginger for that matter. "Is anyone here?" Sookie said loudly; her voice was crystal clear. She saw a door moving behind the car. Pam came out of the room, looking over at Sookie with a despising look. "Enough trouble you have caused so far. Why did you come? To cause us some more? Like we didn't have enough already." Pam said venomously as she placed her one hand on her hip and the other just left to her side. Pam seemed to be pissed off which was no surprise to Sookie. Pam was always like that in general.

"I have no time for this, Pam!" Sookie said in an urgent tone. "Where is Eric?" She asked and Pam made a really unladylike sound. "He is in his office, signing papers. We will open in a short while." Pam said coldly but Sookie just ignored her and headed straight to Eric's office. Pam would be mad, not doubt about it and Sookie would love to give some explanations to her but at the time, she had no time and Pam wouldn't understand anyway. She would probably make a sarcastic comment, not knowing how much this meant to Sookie. She hoped Eric would understand.

Sookie looked around at fangtasia as she stood out of Eric's door. She had forgotten how dark it was in there, with the red lights hanging on the walls and all the pictures of the vampire movies. Except Twilight. That wasn't polite at all but Sookie was sure Eric was making fun of those vampires and Fangtasia was no Disneyworld.

Sookie entered Eric's office without knocking. She saw Eric in his chair, signing papers and honestly, that was a moment Sookie would never forget. He was wearing his wife-beater shirt and a leather jacket with black jeans. _Typical Eric. _Whoever saw him would definitely consider him as a hunk and oh boy, he definitely was. "Eric, we need to talk." Sookie said steadily, looking over at him, trying to smile a little but her face remained drop dead serious. So was Eric's face.

Eric didn't like the sound of that. "What is wrong?" he asked. His eyes never leaving hers. "What did I do this time? or did you come here to tell me you chose Bill?" He couldn't imagine it was good news. For she always chose Bill. "I have important things to do, so please get on with it" he said coldly. He didn't mean to sound that way, and he probably should be nicer. He still loved her and he threatened his progeny for her. As well as almost died for her. Which was a rare moment for him. He was a selfish bastard as most women called him. And he still could be, but with Sookie he had put her first for once and it didn't seem to matter. Bill was willing to die for her too, but as they both kneeled down Eric noticed her crying. He thought she was crying for them both, but then she noticed she looked right at him and not Bill. It was a moment he thought he had hope. He was wrong.

Tears instantly welled up in Sookie's eyes but she would not cry. Apparently, Eric was back to being an a-hole but she just had to accept it. In fact, she should have seen that one coming.

She looked down at her feet and then back at Eric, "what would you say if I told you to time travel with me?" She asked but then she added sarcastically, "but since you seem to be way too busy, I suppose you won't be able to come, right?" She lifted her eyebrow a little. It was the best way she could just ask Eric and she certainly couldn't help it but make a sarcastic comment. It was always like this with Eric. "It's a big story but Niall will help us to get in the future. I have already done that but only once. He gave me this," Sookie said showing the golden hourglass to Eric, "so I won't lose track of time." She explained, waiting to see Eric's reaction.

Eric knew very well what fairies were capable of. So he believed everything was possible. "I believe you went to see your future self. Fairy magic is strange, but why would you want me to go back with you." He saw nothing good coming of that. "So I can see how you are without me, in a year or so!" "You clearly have misinterpreted my reaction to you, as me going back to how I was before" He looked down at his papers. "What you fail to realize Miss Stackhouse is I am hurt, angry, and a bunch of human emotions I don't want to feel" he snapped. He wasn't in the mood for this. "What reaction did you expect me to have to you? I almost sacrificed my life for you, threatened to kill Pam over you, and now you want me to come to the future? He shook his head. "Once more I ask why? So you can rub it in my face you chose Bill or some other man?" 

"Eric! For god's sake! I have no clue how this magic works and in all honesty, I don't care. I went there to see how my future was. I am controlling my life and I am sure that I won't leave Bon Temps anytime soon!" She said intensively, "Just because my future self is with some other vampire –that can be out in the sun- that doesn't mean I will just dump everything and go to find that other vampire in Virginia. Even though, that's an attractive idea." Sookie admitted. "I chose you to come with me instead of Bill so stop mentioning him before I end up slapping you. Damon –Future Sookie's boyfriend- wants to meet you. Eric, please, just come?" She didn't believe that she was almost begging Eric to come with her. "And don't make me repeat myself. I am going no where. You and Bill are still a great pain and your bond as well." She said shrugging.

Eric calmed down. "Sookie the point of you going to the future is to learn what not to do. It seems you messed something up somewhere, or will and now you need to figure out how not to. Bringing me will meddle in THEIR lives. I don't care if Damon asked to meet me, this doesn't seem like a good plan" Sookie looked over at him. "Niall told me that, but what harm could it do?" Eric wanted to let her know exactly what harm it could do, but instead he got a smug look on his face. "Fine have it your way. I'll let you learn the hard way. You seem to think you know everything Miss 26 year olds, who has no desire to listen to her elders on the subject matter" He couldn't believe he was agreeing to this. "But realize this if you affect anything in the future or OUR lives; you'll have to figure out how to fix it yourself! You were warned by Niall and myself"

"You know I am stubborn enough, Eric Northman." She stated stiffly. "If something too bad happens we will fix it then get back here. We will continue our lives as nothing happened. I would learn my lesson. End of story." She shook her head and crossed her head, "there is no reason to be so harsh Eric, I know what I am doing." _I hope I do. _Sookie thought. But when Sookie gave some concern to it she realized that she was being extremely selfish about it. "Thank you!" She expressed but after a while she talked again. "What could happen at worst?" Sookie asked, being actually worried. She didn't want to destroy her future. "I mean…if we…if I did something wrong. How would it be affected?" Oh, fuck! What did she start all this in first place?

Eric softened. "Well if you learn your lesson you can fix it, and I am sorry if I was harsh, but meddling in time is not a place I want to go." He smiled. "Especially being vampires don't have all the time in the world like most humans think. We just have more time. We too have the threat of true death lingering over our heads. We constantly have to make sure we are playing by an Authorities rules so we don't meet it. And being I'm always getting into trouble luck has been on my side" This was something Eric wouldn't admit to just anyone. "The worst that could happen? Well lucky for you, you aren't going back in time but moving forward. Less consequences then."

Sookie let a sigh of relief, "You have plenty time in your hands and you don't age so it's normal for humans to think that y'all have all the time in the world." She said and then she grabbed Eric by his wrist. "Let's go! Niall is still waiting in my woods. He didn't seem happy when I told him that I wanted to bring you with me." _In fact he almost scolded me off. _Sookie added in her mind. "Those files can wait, right?" She said dropping Eric's wrist, looking over at his dusty desk. "If you want to you can sign them but be quick." Sookie told him, thinking that Ginger should clean the place more often because otherwise they would have some spiders as company or was it the décor like that? Nah, Sookie doubted that.

Eric signed the papers at vampire speed. He had already read them. Told Ginger to give them to the proper people, and followed Sookie. "Let me tell Pam she has to take care of the bar" He briefly thought of Jason and laughed at what he think of Sookie's adventures. "I am surprised you didn't ask Jason to go see his future self."

"Jason will always be Jason and run after whatever has two legs and is a female." Sookie said, laughing a little. "Besides, my future self lives in Virginia. Future Jason –I think- still lives in Bon Temps." Sookie noted as she showed herself out of Eric's office. "And he would probably think I am insane just like the other time I had gone to that Faery World." Sookie's voice came out sadder this time, remembering when Jason hadn't believed her in first place. Yes, that had hurt her feelings a little bit but she moved on. At least, he seemed to believe her after she showed Granddaddy Earl's watch. "Alrighty, you go and talk to Pam. I will wait here." Sookie said and walked towards to the bar. _I really hope Pam doesn't blame me for taking Eric when he has to do some business. _

Eric called to Pam. When Pam came she didn't seem happy. "What is it this time?" Eric didn't like her tone. "Can it with the attitude Pam. You need to take care of the bar. I am going with Sookie somewhere." Pam really wasn't thrilled about that. "Where to?" Eric sighed. "She's dragging me to see her future using fairy magic. Don't ask." Pam burst into laughter. "You're letting her drag you into the future. Did you not warn her meddling in time is never good" His buttons were being pushed. "I did as well as her great-grandfather Niall. It's Sookie. She doesn't listen" Pam grinned. "Well have fun. Don't kill Bill." That was it! "Pamela what makes you think she's with Bill in the future" That just made her laugh more. "Eric you don't have a prayer with her as long as she has both your and Bill's blood in her" He had just about enough of the sad truth. "Just take care of the bar" he commanded and walked over to Sookie. "Let's go"

Sookie hadn't heard a thing of Eric's and Pam's conversation. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know about it. They both seemed pretty intense. Surprisingly, Pam was still laughing a little as she left and went to Eric's office. Being Eric's second-in-command could be tiring from time to time. "I won't even bother asking what you two were talking about, Count of Darkness." Sookie stated as she walked out of the bar with Eric by her side. "You know, not that I am going to tell you what you should do with your progeny but you shouldn't be so harsh considering that she will do whatever you tell her anyway and I'm sure you know about that." She didn't even want to end up in the middle about Eric's matters but she couldn't help it but speak her mind out. It was just how Sookie was. She could never keep her mouth shut. "Oh, and it's your lucky day. We will go with my car." _That is terribly slow. _Sookie added in her head.

Eric eyed her. "I wasn't harsh on her. I told her not to give me unnecessary attitude is all. And she won't do just anything I ask. You forget she did disobey me once" He really didn't want to have a lesson in how to 'raise his child' "Sookie I've been a maker for many years. I think I can handle my own progeny just fine"

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay." She said waving both of her hands in the air. "I give up, Mr. I-know-everything." It was nice giving Eric all those nicknames and she surely could come up with some more. Mr. Heartless, Mr. Ancient-rock etc etc.

Soon enough, Sookie and Eric were standing out of her car. Sookie was sure about one thing; she couldn't imagine how the almighty extremely tall Eric would fit in Sookie's car. She hoped Eric wouldn't end up hitting his head anywhere. It wasn't like he was going to feel pain even If he did. She unlocked the car and then jumped in, putting the key into the ignition, being extremely anxious. She shouldn't start worrying about the _consequences _that Eric and Niall had warned her about.

Eric got into the passenger seat barely fitting. His head touched the top, and his legs had very little room. They drove slowly in complete silence. Finally arrived at their destination and got out of the car. "Though that had very little affect on me physically it'd still be more 'comfortable' to go in my car next time" Niall saw them and shook his head. The fairy tried to refrain from laughing but didn't succeed. "Shoving that poor tall man into that car of yours" Sookie rolled her eyes. "Like he said it had very little physical affect on him" Niall wasn't sure what was more humorus, A vision of Eric in Sookie's car, or Sookie convincing him to come with her. "Well are you two ready?"

"I am!" Sookie said, excitement sparkling in her eyes. "Now I am not so sure about Eric but I'm pretty sure he is ready too." She shoved her hands in her pockets, looking over at Eric. She most likely owed him a favor after that. "Very well, then. Sookie, are you sure?" Niall asked once more and Sookie grimaced. "Positive." Sookie assured him. "You know where that might lead to right?" Niall said once more, just to make sure. "Positive! For heaven's sake!" Sookie repeated, letting a sigh. Eric just rolled his eyes. Niall started speaking in some weird language again. "You two have to keep your hands together so you won't get lost." Niall noted. Sookie reluctantly grabbed Eric's hand and she saw the surprise in his eyes. "Although, I don't know why I am supposed to do this considering that it's like going through a door." Niall shook his head, "no, it might feel like that but you are actually going somewhere else." Sookie looked over at Eric. "Ready?"

Eric was as ready as he'd ever be. He nodded. Niall gave the golden hour glass to Sookie. He reminded them they had three hours this time. "Now Sookie this time you'll land wherever Damon needs to greet you" It was a very vague thing to say and a bit confusing. _Damon would be in the woods or will this magically steer us away from the woods. How is that possible? I guess I'll find out soon enough. _Sookie gripped Eric's hand tighter as nervousness sank in. Before they knew it they were through the invisible gate. This time it felt quite odd. Not like the last time.

When they arrived at their destination they appeared in a living room. One that looked a little similar to Sookie's in Bon Temps. Yet a few things were changed. _holy crap we're inside her..er my house. How could this be even possible? That gate leads to woods. It was in the woods. Niall really wasn't joking when he said I'd land somewhere new._ She noticed Damon sitting on the couch with Sookie. Damon was truly handsome, Sookie had to at least admit that. Eric took in his surroundings. "This is where you live now?" Damon heard the question and acknowledged them. "You must be Eric Northman" Damon stated. He was now sure about it and he didn't know if he should feel threatened or any other useless emotions. Future Sookie didn't seem pleased. "Hello Eric" she said with quite a bit of saddness in her voice. _Future Sookie seems depressed, and I don't think I am going to like why. What did I do to her?_Eric thought.

It was a small awkward state when Eric realized he was rude. "Yes I am Eric Northman" he said not showing any of his feelings. "Damon Salvatore" Damon said just like Eric, having the exact same rue and tone. Both of the tones were completely uninflected. You couldn't tell what the two men were thinking. The two Sookies looked at both men and then to each other. Finally past Sookie looked to the ground. There was complete silence, but Eric noticed tears coming down future Sookie's face. Damon noticed them too. This time they were more obvious than the tiny tears he wiped off at lunch. _She loves him more than any other man _Damon thought, turning his hands into fists wanting to punch a wall or even Eric's face. Eric noticed a slight pain on Damon's face. _Miss Stackhouse, I believe you just caused your first damage. _No one spoke for a good while. What if Damon was going to lose Sookie as well? Then he would be completely alone.

The present Sookie was feeling awfully bad. She knew she was sensitive. She wanted to sit next to her self and cry as well but she needed her and she would be strong. Niall was right. He was fucking right. Things had already started going from bad to worse and not even two minutes had passed.


End file.
